Go For It
by TheMetalClan
Summary: Five people recognized Korra's feelings for Asami before the Avatar made them clear to the head of Future Industries. A companion piece to "You Love Her", but you don't have to read one to understand the other at all.


**AN: I originally had no intention to write this story to go with "You Love Her", but I got random inspiration for this and just kind of wound up banging the whole thing out today. I just thought it might pair nicely.**

**I'd also just like to say a quick little thanks to those of you who have been reviewing and favoriting my work; it means a lot.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_Kya_

"Korra, I've tried everything I can," Kya sorrowfully admitted to the girl who had basically become another niece to her. "I'm sorry, but I think you're going to have to see my mother."

The Avatar didn't say anything, she simply continued to sit in the pond and stare blankly in front of her.

With a sigh, Kya dropped down and scooped the young woman out of the water and set her back in her wheelchair. She then bended the water from Korra's clothes and hair to help dry her off. Kya hated seeing the usually brash teenager so quiet. But she hated it even more that she wasn't able to do more to help.

She wasn't about to push the other Water Tribe native to talk though. So instead she simply took the handles of the wheelchair and rolled the girl back into the temple's main building and to the room she'd been staying in.

Kya was relieved to find Asami already in there waiting for them.

"Hey," the engineer greeted them warmly. "How'd it go?"

Korra just made a point of looking at the floor, so Kya took up the initiative to respond. "Unfortunately, I can't do much for her. Especially not here. The ponds don't make the best healing water for serious injuries like this."

Asami nodded her acknowledgment to the healer before kneeling down in front of Korra and meeting the girl's dull eyes. "This isn't the end Korra; you can still go see Katara. And we're all still here for you."

Within the past few weeks, Kya had begun to think Asami was one of the most amazing young women she'd ever met. Her patience seemed endless as she worked her life around tending to Korra.

But what amazed her even more was that Korra actually responded to it. The answers the Avatar gave were never long and she rarely started a conversation, but it was undeniable that Korra opened herself up to Asami way more than anyone else. The rest of them had tried to help however they could, but the CEO was simply the only one who could get through to her, which was part of what had led Asami to be so persistent in helping her.

So it didn't entirely shock Kya that Korra wound up talking.

"I know," the Avatar sighed. "Thank you for trying, Kya."

"Don't mention it," the waterbending master assured her.

"I'm going to go get tea quick, do either of you want some?" the engineer offered.

"Sure," Korra mumbled.

"I'm good. Thank you," Kya replied, knowing she'd be leaving shortly anyway.

With that, Asami disappeared into the hall, leaving the two Water Tribe women alone once again.

Kya almost missed it, but she had managed to catch Korra watching Asami go. And she looked like she was watching the light fade out of the room. Pretty much everyone close to Korra had realized that lately Asami was the only one who could cheer her up even the slightest bit, but Kya didn't realize how significant it was until now.

With how broken she was at the moment, Korra wasn't putting her heart into anything. She wasn't putting it into her healing, for fear that she may not get better and then all her hope would shatter with it. She wasn't putting her heart into interacting with anyone; for fear that she would bring them down with her. And that would only make her feel worse.

But for whatever reason, she was betting a little bit of her heart on Asami by letting the older woman in. She trusted the engineer in a way that spoke volumes.

Kya didn't doubt that something more than friendship for the head of Future Industries was starting to brew within the Avatar. But she was positive that Korra wouldn't do anything about it until she felt like herself again.

"Korra," Kya called gently to the younger woman. Her head tilted slightly to indicate that she was paying attention. "I'm going to get going. But for what it's worth: once you get yourself better I think you should go for it with Asami."

Korra's eyes grew wide at the implication, garnering more of a reaction out of her than most of them had managed in weeks.

She was sure she had hit the nail on the head as the Avatar actually tried to sputter out some sort of response before she exited the room.

* * *

_Senna_

"Korra, can I come in? I have some of your favorite soup," Senna called through the door to her daughter.

"Sure," the Avatar's response was barely audible.

Senna pushed the door open and slid through with the tray of food. Every time she saw her child her heart broke a little. Her little girl who had been bending since she could walk had spent months confined to a wheelchair. Even though she had regained the mobility in her legs, her spirit was still broken.

The mother was surprised to see her daughter at her desk, writing a letter. It had been no secret to her or Tonraq that Korra had not replied to any of the letters piled on by her bed. So Senna could only hope that it was a sign of healing that her daughter now sat there, pen in hand.

"How are you feeling today?" the older woman asked, placing the tray down on the empty spot on the desk.

"Better, I guess," her daughter replied. "Thank you for the soup."

"Not a problem," Senna kissed the top of the Avatar's head, catching a glance at the letter. "Writing to Asami?"

If Korra didn't really respond, she wouldn't push it. But she figured there was no harm in testing the water with her.

A slight grin actually graced the young woman's lips for the briefest second. "Yeah. I feel bad. I feel like I've kept her worried for so long when she did so much to help me."

"I'm sure she understands."

"She shouldn't. She has already lost so much and then I just left her like that…"

The tone of her voice set something off in Senna's head. In the years Korra had been healing with them in the South Pole the mother scarcely heard her speak of people or places in Republic City. Now she was openly admitting her guilt over how she treated one of her old friends. It was progress for the young woman, but Senna found it interesting that it was Asami of all people she was writing back. After all, Bolin had sent the largest stack of letters and Korra had once dated Mako.

"Sweetie," Senna rubbed her daughter's back gently, "I think she'll just be happy to hear from you."

"Mom, I-I don't want to let her down."

The longing in the Avatar's voice was what put it all together for Senna. As the wife of the chief of the tribe, she knew what it was like to have a loved one go away for a while. She understood how that distance could take its toll. It was becoming apparent that Korra wanted to return to Asami, but still felt like a burden.

For a while Senna had just assumed Korra would end up with the firebender, but the mother found herself not minding this turn of events one bit. She didn't think her daughter was quite in love yet, but feelings were certainly starting to bubble under the surface. With how crazy her life had been in the past years, Senna was sure Korra found these emotions conflicting and confusing. But she didn't doubt that they existed.

So when a couple weeks later Korra pitched the idea of returning to Republic City, Senna made sure she got Tonraq to change his mind from his original denial.

Senna was rooting for her daughter to return to the girl she'd clearly begun to feel something for.

* * *

_Opal_

It had been a long day for Korra.

She had been elated to see her friends again, but chasing down a captured prince hadn't exactly been on the agenda.

She also still couldn't help but feel kind of bad about not writing Mako or Bolin back. But she simply hadn't felt comfortable writing them, and she still doesn't think she would have written them even if she could go back. Asami had been the one to take care of her and see her at her lowest. Anything she could have said in a letter to her couldn't have made the engineer think any less of her by comparison.

She still didn't believe Mako or Bolin would've been able to look at her the same way if she had written such things to them though.

Korra hated how much this was eating at her and that she couldn't help it.

But the Avatar wasn't the only one with something bothering her and she got to learn that firsthand when she accidentally crashed into Opal as she took a sharp turn coming off the dock at Air Temple Island.

"Oh, look who's back," the airbender said, that Bei Fong sarcasm dripping from her words.

Korra sighed. "Opal, I know you're worried about your family, but-"

"Don't try and make excuses!" she smaller girl snapped, much to Korra's surprise. "If your parents had been the ones taken we'd be invading _right now_. But since it's only my family, you're off having lunch dates with Asami!"

To an extent, she knew she couldn't get mad at Opal. The airbender had a point and she didn't know just how eventful of a day Korra had actually had. But the Water Tribe woman couldn't help but get defensive.

And she got defensive about the completely wrong part of the argument.

"It wasn't a date!"

"Might as well have been. She was pretty clearly the number one person you wanted to see coming back. But that's not even my point!"

"There were a lot of people I wanted to see!"

"How defensive you're getting is just proving it further! Get over it, it's obvious you like her. So while you keep dealing with your romance drama, I'm going to go work on saving my family!"

The airbender marched off and Korra brought her hands to her head in frustration. She had just somehow managed to set off one of the calmest people she knew, and felt terrible for it.

But she still firmly believed that her feelings for Asami weren't _that _obvious.

* * *

_Ryu_

Ryu was beyond over this whole tour guide job. He would've rather spent another year living in his mother's basement than end up in some spirit slime pod again.

The genius tourist who had decided to poke the angered vine with a stick was still trying to ask him a million ridiculous questions, and Ryu was about to lose it.

He knew things would only get worse when his mother decided to come join in on the incessant questioning, but for now the woman was busy attempting to talk him up to one of the female police officers taking down the barrier. Ryu could only sigh at his mother's antics; he would never be able to look the young officer in the eye again.

Just when he was about to suddenly fly off to get out of there, a Satomobile came tearing down the road and the head of Future Industries got out as soon she finished parking the vehicle.

Ryu watched as she went over to the Avatar and pulled the younger woman away from Tenzin, ending up within his earshot.

"You went to see Zaheer?" Asami asked frantically. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Ryu tuned in, finding this conversation more interesting than the inane questions still being thrown at him.

"Asami, relax," Korra told her gently, surprising Ryu. The airbender didn't know she was even capable of being gentle. He still couldn't forget his first impression of her when she tried to haul him out of his mother's house. "I'm actually feeling a lot better. I made it into the Spirit World and reconnected with Raava."

"Really? That's amazing," the CEO responded. "I heard you went to see him and wanted to make sure everything was okay. You look like you still have stuff to take care of and I have to get back to work though. Raiko is having me work with Varrick again."

"Raiko's a pain. How are you managing that?"

Now Ryu was really confused. He'd seen Korra after her fight with Zaheer at Jinora's ceremony, and she had certainly looked worse for wear. Now she had just faced that man again, but she sounded way more concerned with Asami's work issues than what she had tackled.

"I already want to hit him. But I guess I'll get used to it. We'll talk later?" the question sounded almost pleading from the engineer, like she wasn't so sure Korra would want to discuss things with her.

"Definitely," the Water Tribe woman confirmed, putting as much assurance into her tone as she could.

With that, the CEO left and Korra came passing by Ryu on her way back to Tenzin.

"You're in love with her," Ryu deadpanned to the passing Avatar.

Korra stopped in her tracks and turned toward him, alarm written all over her face. "What?! No, I'm not!"

Ryu didn't believe the hasty denial for a second. "Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!" she attempted to lie again.

"Yeah, you are."

The growl of annoyance Korra unleashed as she stormed off was all Ryu needed to know he was right.

* * *

_Pema_

Pema was exhausted.

Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding was gorgeous and exciting…to the point where her children were almost having too much fun. If she wasn't wrangling Rohan from running around, she was trying to keep Meelo from causing some sort of scene. It also didn't help that she was doing her best to dial Tenzin back from lecturing Jinora and Kai on exactly how far apart they should be dancing multiple times throughout the night.

So she was living up the moment she finally got to herself. She found herself a nice plate of food and plopped into the nearest seat. It was a pleasant surprise that she didn't immediately have to rush to some other crisis the second she finished eating.

Leaning back in her chair, the mother found herself surveying the crowd before her.

She found Ikki happily dancing with one of the Bei Fong children who looked less than thrilled, causing a smile to twitch onto her face. Jinora was taking advantage of the moment Tenzin wasn't paying attention to dance a little closer to her boyfriend. And her two sons were currently dragging her husband around the dance floor.

Then the Water Tribe woman they had basically adopted as another daughter caught her attention.

Korra had gone over to where Asami was sitting, the engineer looking like partying was the last thing on her mind. The Avatar was grinning wildly as she took the older woman by the arm and all but dragged her onto the dance floor. Korra had no idea what she was doing dancing to the jazzy tune, but continued to lead Asami around in their own little routine anyway. The pair looked ridiculous, but the grin that grew on Asami's face was impossible to miss.

Pema was glad to see the two of them enjoying themselves. Neither of them ever seemed to have it easy in life, and they deserved moments like these.

The Air Acolyte had considered that Korra might have feelings for Asami before, but it was moments like these where she didn't doubt it. Korra had just saved the world, but still made it a priority to make the head of Future Industries happy.

She just wished Korra would admit it to Asami already.

So later that night when Korra slipped away from the party, she did everything she could to stop Tenzin from going over there in hopes that Asami would join the younger woman.

But then Rohan decided to try and join the band on stage and interrupt the set, and shepherding him became the priority.

The next morning when Tenzin was running around frantically looking for Korra, Pema just sat off to the side and chuckled.

She had noticed Korra had packed a bag, and she didn't doubt that the Avatar was off with Asami somewhere.

So she just calmly sipped her tea and hoped the two would come back happily as a couple.

Both of them had certainly earned that much.


End file.
